


Любовные письма

by WTF Drarry 2021 (Fandom_Drarry)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:33:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29484504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Drarry/pseuds/WTF%20Drarry%202021
Summary: Свидания с Драко Малфоем во многом напоминали школьные стычки, но были и свои преимущества – после целого дня ссор они возвращались в квартиру Гарри и трахались.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF Drarry 2021 тексты высокого рейтинга M-E





	Любовные письма

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Love Letters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26329522) by [primaveracerezos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/primaveracerezos/pseuds/primaveracerezos). 



Свидания с Драко Малфоем во многом напоминали их школьные стычки — они пререкались, били в уязвимые места и доводили друг друга, однако во всём этом были и плюсы — после целого дня перепалок они возвращались к Гарри в квартиру и трахались.

И это было просто охрененно. Они не занимались любовью, не нежничали и не спали вместе. Так же, как во времена их школьных драк, они не сдерживались. Не было необходимости соблюдении этических норм, не было невидимой черты, которую они боялись преступить. Они кусались и царапались, набрасывались друг на друга, словно дикие животные, толкались, вцеплялись друг в друга и стонали. Вечно были покрыты отметинами — тонкие розовые линии на спине Драко или синяки от пальцев на шее Гарри. По утрам, после ухода Драко, Гарри с трепетом очерчивал пальцами следы укусов на своих бедрах, как если бы перечитывал любовные письма.

Но самым приятным, по мнению Гарри, было осознание, что Драко его хочет. Нет, не просто хочет, а отчаянно в нем нуждается. Драко жадно впивался в его губы, будто умирал от голода, прикасался к нему, как к бесценному сокровищу. Как-то раз Гарри не был дома почти неделю, а стоило ему отправить сову о своем возвращении, Драко ворвался к нему через каминную сеть буквально в ту минуту. Толкнув Гарри к стене, он оказался внутри него, едва успев расстегнуть ширинку. И цепляясь за его безупречно отглаженную рубашку, Гарри чувствовал себя бесконечно любимым.

Боже, а тот возмутительный аристократический акцент Малфоя, из-за которого Гарри прежде так норовил подправить ему мордашку... Теперь даже несколько обычных слов могли довести его до края. Драко умел так прекрасно изъясняться, его резкие согласные всегда придавали уверенности инструкциям, которые он давал своим пациентам, заставляли аудиторию упоенно слушать его лекции по всему миру. А затем, в потаённых уголках тёмных коридоров, он торопливо шептал: "У тебя уже стоит, Поттер" или "Хочу попробовать тебя на вкус", — от чего у Гарри подкашивались колени. Неудивительно, что они трахались повсюду — Драко лишь стоило произнести его фамилию, чтобы вмиг завести.

Как и следовало ожидать, Гарри никогда не мог позволить Драко обладать всей властью. Он любил отдавать так же, как и получать. Гарри, к примеру, знал, что Драко крайне привлекает его вид после очередной затянувшейся тренировки. Он приходил домой, бросал спортивную сумку на диван, и Драко тотчас оказывался на нём, стягивая с него потную одежду, вдыхая его запах и слизывая пот с живота. Гарри не возражал. Он трахал Драко, перегнув через подлокотник дивана, а затем затаскивал его в душ, чтобы смыть следы их страсти... своим языком.

В целом, лениво думал Гарри после очередного бурного раунда, когда Драко прижимался к нему и оба они все ещё были липкими и слишком уставшими для разговоров — в целом, ему действительно нравилось встречаться с Драко Малфоем.

**Author's Note:**

> Чтобы проголосовать за эту работу, пройдите по ссылке: [голосование за тексты от М до Е](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1f0e4CHqsS9HlrDWjvpiFQpzJLaQr4oamCbDGeyoBsz8/viewform?edit_requested=true). И не забудьте, что в вашем голосе должно быть не меньше трёх работ от трёх разных команд.


End file.
